The term "engine" is used in this specification particularly but not exclusively in respect of large industrial gas turbine engines but it will be appreciated by those skilled in the engineering arts that the present invention could also find application in respect of the mounting of other large sized machinery such as generators, turbines, alternators and the like.
The present invention will now be described particularly in respect of the mounting for transport purposes of an engine particularly an industrial gas turbine engine.
To the present time the transport of large size engines from place to place has proved costly. Larger sized engines such as the LM 5000, as a complete unit, are required to be carried on the upper deck of an aircraft, i.e. transportation is not possible in the lower cargo compartment of a regular passenger aircraft. There is therefore considerable inconvenience and expense in using a specific freight carrying aircraft for transporting the engine, such as between an engine operating facility and an engine overhaul center, or between the manufacturer and the overhaul center.
Where the engine overhaul center is located at a relatively geographically remote country such as New Zealand, the costs of transport using freight only aircraft can be substantial.
It is an object of the present invention to thus provide an engine mounting apparatus which can facilitate the mounting and transportation of an engine or which at least will provide the public with a useful choice.
Further objects of this invention will become apparent from the following description.